Forza Horizon
Forza Horizon is a spin-off game in the Forza Motorsport series, which was first released on October 23, 2012 in North America. A demo was released on October 9, 2012. The first trailer for Forza Horizon was leaked on March 3, 2012. It showed several sports cars racing in a open environment based around a musical festival.http://gematsu.com/2012/03/forza-horizon-leaked-for-xbox-360 It was developed by Playground Games and Turn 10 Studios. As opposed to other Forza Motorsport titles, Forza Horizon approaches an arcade-style gameplay with slightly tweaked driving physics and an open-world location consisting of numerous terrain types. A sequel was released in Fall 2014. Horizon Festival Forza Horizon is based around the Horizon Festival, a festival of music and motor racing. The player's goal at the festival is to defeat Darius Flynt and earn the title of Horizon Champion. This is done by ranking up by winning events in each tier and earning higher grade wristbands. Race Events To progress in the game, the player must complete as many Festival Events and Showcase races as possible to increase their popularity rank. After winning a certain number of races, the player must obtain a wristband to unlock more events. They are awarded upon earning enough points to level up to the next rank. Upon ranking up, a rival will challenge the player to a Star Showdown event, which can be won to earn the rival's signature car and extra cash. Sponsor Challenges Sponsor Challenges are a series of driving stunt challenges conducted by sponsors of the Horizon Festival that can be completed anytime in the game. Progress is indicated by ten ranks. Upon completing a rank, the player will be rewarded with bonus credits. PR Stunts PR Stunts are promotional Horizon Festival events that give the player discounts on fast traveling to an outpost. They can be accessed through any of the Horizon Outposts with a photo shoot, speed trap, and a skill chain stunt at each location. Location The setting of Forza Horizon is based in Colorado, USA and featured with a day/night cycle. Throughout the festival, players will encounter AI traffic, and other festival racers that can be challenged to quick races. In addition, players can drive through speed traps, partake in Street Races, and can enter Horizon Outposts. Collectables Players can discover up to nine barn finds and at least one hundred discount signs in Forza Horizon. Music Forza Horizon features 3 radio stations each with different music. *'Horizon Bass Arena' - features dance music from dubstep to electro *'Horizon Pulse' - features indie festival favourites *'Horizon Rocks' - features rock music Vehicles Forza Horizon features over 300 cars but does not includes racing cars from other installments. Each car can be customized with performance upgrades and new paint jobs. Tuning setups are absent from the game. Downloadable Content Downloadable Content made available for Forza Horizon includes a season pass, car packs, and expansions that add to the base game. Delisting Forza Horizon was delisted from the Xbox Live Marketplace on October 24, 2016, and can no longer be purchased. Owners of a physical disc can play the base game on either an Xbox 360 or Xbox One, but they will not have access to any digital content. Those that own a digital copy of the game, and any related downloadable content, prior to its delisting can reacquire any purchased digital content through their account purchase history or their Xbox One dashboard. Notes *''Hey Boy Hey Girl (Soulwax Remix)'' by The Chemical Brothers is played during the trailer. *Forza Horizon features dubstep, indie, and rock radio stations. *Players with Forza Motorsport 4 save files will have several bonus cars added to their garage. Media Screenshots FH Screenshot.jpg VIP_2010_Ferrari_458_Italia2.jpeg VIP_2010_Nissan_370Z2.jpeg ForzaHorizon_Screen_3.jpeg forza-horizon.jpeg Forza-Horizon-001.jpeg E3_ForzaHorizon_PressKit_10.jpg E3_ForzaHorizon_PressKit_02-720-610x343.jpg forza-horizon-10.jpg FH Viper GTS Promo.jpg Forza-Horizon-009.jpg Forza_Horizon_US_Press_3_610x343.jpg Cover Art FH Cover.jpg Videos File:E3 Stage Shows - Forza Horizon - E3 2012 Demo|Promotional Forza Horizon -- Rob da Bank -- Soundtrack|Promotional Forza Horizon -- TV Commercial|Promotional Trailers File:Forza Horizon - Announcement Trailer|Promotional File:Forza Horizon - E3 2012 Trailer|Promotional File:Forza Horizon - Pre-Order Bonus Trailer|Promotional Forza Horizon -- Demo October 9th - Launch Trailer|Promotional Forza Horizon Rally Expansion Trailer|Promotional Forza Horizon - 1000 Club - Official Trailer|Promotional Behind the Scenes File:Forza Horizon - Behind the Scenes - Episode 1|Promotional File:Forza Horizon - Behind The Scenes - Episode 2|Promotional File:Forza Horizon -- Behind the Scenes Episode 3 -- Action Racing|Promotional File:Forza Horizon - Behind The Scenes Episode 4 - Culture|Promotional File:Forza Horizon - Behind the Scenes Episode 5 - Community Events|Promotional References Category:Forza Horizon Category:Horizon Series Category:Games